ghiblistudiofandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Toshio Suzuki
Toshio Suzuki (鈴木 敏夫 Suzuki Toshio?, sinh ngày 19 tháng 8, 1948) là nhà sản xuất phim hoạt hình và từng có thời gian cộng tác lâu dài với Hayao Miyazaki, cũng như là cựu chủ tích của Studio Ghibli. Suzuki được biết đến là nhà sản xuất thành công nhất của Nhật Bản nhờ vào sự bùng nổ số lượng phòng vé (tại Nhật) bởi nhiều bộ phim của Ghibli. Tiểu sử Suzuki được sinh ra tại Nagoya Tỉnh Aichi vào năm 1948. Năm 1967 ông đã học tại Trường Đại Học Keio và tốt nghiệp cử nhân văn học vào năm 1972. Công việc Sự ngiệp của ông được khởi đầu tại Tokuma Shoten, công ty ông gia nhập vào ngay khi vừa mới tốt nghiệp. Ông được phân công làm việc tại phòng hoạch định của Asahi Geino, lĩnh vực giải trí, tạp chí, với việc chịu trách nhiệm chính cho việc đưa tin về những sự kiện liên quan đến các trang truyện. Tại nay ông đã gặp gỡ, làm việc lâu dài cùng họa sĩ truyện tranh Shigeru Sugiura. Năm 1973 ông trở thành biên tập viên cho mục phụ trương của tạp chí Comic & Comic (コミック&コミック komiku & komiku ?), tại đó ông cũng đã gặp gỡ và làm quen với nhiều nhà đạo diễn, như Sadao Nakajima, Eiichi Kudo và Teruo Ishii, cũng như là những người chuyên làm phim hoạt hình cùng những họa sĩ truyện tranh , như Osamu Tezuka, George Akiyama, Kazuo Kamimura, Hōsei Hasegawa (ja) và Shotaro Ishinomori. Trong một khoảng thời gian dài vắng bóng cho công việc thực hiện phụ chương, ông đã được phân công cho nghệ thuật trình diễn trong tiết mục biễu diễn của Asahi Geino, tại đó ông được phân cho thực hiện khá nhiều chủ đề đa dạng như Bōsōzoku, Các băng mô-tô Nhật, và vụ đánh bom trụ sở chính của Mitsubishi Heavy Industries bởi nhóm phản động vũ trang Đông Á. Trong khoảng thời gian này ông đã được nhắc đến như Sayuri Ichijō (ja) – một người luôn được ghi nhớ. Năm 1975 Suzuki đã được bổ nhiệm đến bộ phận biên tập tháng của Television Land (ja). Một trong những chuỗi công việc của ông là Wakusei Robo Danguard Ace. Năm 1978 ông trở thành nhà biên tập cho tạp chí tháng Animage, dưới trướng tổng biên tập đầu tiên Hideo Ogata. Trong cương vị là nhà biên tập Animage ông đã được tiếp xúc với Isao Takahata và Hayao Miyazaki, những người đang làm việc trong dự án Hols: Prince of the Sun, để thực hiện chuyên mục cho số đầu tiên của tạp chí nhưng họ đã từ chối. Suzuki và Miyazaki đã gặp lại nhau sau khi công bố The Castle of Cagliostro khi đó Suzuki lại một lần nữa đề nghị Miyazaki cho chuyên mục Animage. Chính lúc này đây, kết quả của cuộc gặp gỡ hôm ấy đã mở nên một mối quan hệ lâu dài giữa hai người. Vào tháng 7 năm 1981 Suzuki đã không thành công trong việc mang đến y tưởng ban đầu của Miyazaki cho một câu chuyện phim hoạt hình, Warring States Demon Castle ( 戦国魔城 Sengoku ma-jō ?). Bài báo về Miyazaki, Hayao Miyazaki, Thế giới của những cuộc phiêu lưu và tình ái ( 宮崎駿 冒険とロマンの世界 Miyazaki Hayao bōken to roman no sekai ?), đã được phát hành vào tháng 8 năm 1981 trong tạp chí Animage. Những bước xuất phát của Suzuki giờ đây đã dần khởi đầu: "đây là nơi mà mọi thứ bắt đầu”. Suzuki là người đã tạo điều kiện cho việc sáng tạo và xuất bản tác phẩm của Miyazaki, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. Ông cũng là người đã giúp cho tựa phim Nausicaä được tạo ra và cũng như là tạo nên những thiết lập với Studio Ghibli sau khi bộ phim được phát hành. Tựa phim được công chiếu vào ngày 11 tháng 3 năm 1984. Studio Ghibli được thành lập vào tháng 6 năm 1985. Miyazaki đã từng nói, "Nếu không nhờ Suzuki, thì cũng sẽ chẳng có Ghibli Studio." Takahata cũng đồng sáng lập nên Ghibli, nhà sản xuất cho tựa phim Nausicaä, đã thừa nhận vai trò của Suzuki trong việc mang đến loạt truyễn Nausicaä đến với thế giới và dùng đến gần như mọi từ ngữ để thừa nhận vai trò thiết yếu của Suzuki trong việc thành lập nên Ghibli Studio. Takahata cũng đồng thời ghi nhận công sức của Suzuki trong việc hỗ trợ cho Miyazaki cũng là mối quan hệ thân hữu giữa Suzuki và Miyazaki. Năm 1985 Suzuki tham gia trong việc giới thiệu sân khấu kịch GoShogun The Time Étranger của Kunihiko Yuyama, vào ngày 27 tháng 4, và Original video animation Angel's Egg của Mamoru Oshii, vào ngày 15 tháng 12. Năm 1986 Suzuki góp mặt cộng tác trong hội đồng sản xuất của Ghibli Studio cho tựa phim Laputa: Castle in the Sky của Tokuma Shoten, được phát hành vào tháng 8, và ông ấy đã đề nghị Ogata làm tổng biên tập Animage vào tháng 10. Năm 1988 ông lại một lần nữa góp mặt cộng tác trong hội đồng sản xuẩt của Tokuma Shoten. Và lần này cho một tựa phim khác nữa của Ghibli là My Neighbor Totoro, được đạo diễn bởi Miyazaki, và Grave of the Fireflies do Takahata đạo diễn. Suzuki đã nhận được những tựa phim này và đề nghị phát hành chúng một cách song song. Ông ấy cũng được nhận vào vai trò nhà sản xuất cho tựa phim Kiki's Delivery Service và chính thức gia nhập vào Ghili với vai trò nhà sản xuất vào năm 1989, ngay sau khi ông từ chức rời khỏi Tokuma Shoten vào tháng 10. Năm 1990 Suzuki được bổ nhiệm làm giám đốc công ty Ghibli Studio. Ông cũng là nhà sản xuất cho Only Yesterday năm 1991 và Porco Rosso năm 1992. Suzuki phụ trách cho dự án Ocean Waves (film) , được đạo diễn bởi Tomomi Mochizuki, được tạo ra bởi Ghibli Studio cho thị trường truyền hình, và phát sóng tại Nhật Bản năm 1993. Những năm sau đó ông hoạt động như nhà sản xuất cho những tựa phim của Takahata trong việc ra mắt Pom Poko. Năm 1995 ông làm giám đốc sản xuất cho tựa phim Whisper of the Heart và On Your Mark của Yoshifumi Kondō, cùng được phát hành vào năm 1995. Sau đó là những đoạn phim ngắn được tạo ra bởi Ghibli Studio cho Chage and Aska. Năm 1995 Suzuki cũng góp mặt là nhà sản xuất cho những dự án tiếp theo của Ghibli, được ra mắt vào năm 1997, dưới cái tên mà ông ấy đã lựa chọn, Princess Mononoke. Năm 1997 Ghibli Studio và Tokuma Shoten được sáp nhập và Suzuki và chính thức trở thành chủ tịch. 1999 ông lại làm nhà sản xuất cho tựa phim My Neighbors the Yamadas của Takahata Vào năm 2000 phiên bản live-action của tựa phim Shiki-Jitsu, được ra mắt, đạo diễn bởi Hideaki Anno và do Suzuki sản xuất. Ngay sau đó tựa phim Spirited Away cũng đã có buổi ra mắt vào 20 tháng 7 năm, 2001. Vào tháng 10 năm đó thì Ghibli Museum chính thức mở cửa. Năm 2002 đạo diễn cho The Cat Returns và Ghiblies episode 2 Hiroyuki Morita, được chỉ đạo bởi Yoshiyuki Momose (ja), cũng lần lượt ra mắt tựa phim của họ. Năm 2003 Spirited Away chiến thắng giải Oscar cho tựa phim hoạt hình xuất sắc nhất. Suzuki đã đảm nhận vai trò nhà sản xuất cho Innocence được đạo diễn bởi Mamoru Oshii, mà sau đó đã được cho ra mắt tại các rạp phim của Nhật Bản vào tháng 3 năm 2004. Howl's Moving Castle cũng được chính thức phát hành vào tháng 10 năm đó. Vào tháng 3 năm 2004, Ghibli Studio độc lập với Tokuma Shoten và Suzuki được chỉ định làm chủ tịch tập đoàn Ghibli. Sau này ông đã từ chức vào năm 2008. Kể từ 2014 ông vẫn tiếp tục cộng tác với vai trò là giám đốc điều hành của công ty đồng thời tiếp là nhà sản xuất phim hoạt hình. Vào tháng 3 năm 2014, Suzuki đã chính thức nghỉ hưu dưới vai trò của một nhà sản xuất, giờ đây ông đảm nhận vị trí mới là tổng giám đốc. Giải thưởng Năm 2014 Suzuki đã được đề cử giải thưởng Oscar cho nhà sản xuất của tựa phim hoạt hình xuất sắc The Wind Rises, cùng với đạo diễn của tựa phim Hayao Miyazaki. Năm 2014, tại giải thưởng hàng năm Annual MEXT Art lần thứ 64 Toshio Suzuki đã nhận giải thưởng lớn trong việc sản xuất The Wind Rises và The Tale of the Princess Kaguya. Những phim đã tham gia Nhà sản xuẩt * Angel's Egg, 1985, Tokuma Shoten * Digital Devil Monogatari Megami Tensei, 1987, Tokuma Shoten * The Heroic Legend of Arslan, 1991, Kadokawa Shoten * Only Yesterday (おもひでぽろぽろ Omohide Poro Poro), 1991 * Porco Rosso (紅の豚 Kurenai no Buta), 1992 * Ocean Waves (海がきこえる Umi ga Kikoeru), 1993 * Pom Poko (平成狸合戦ぽんぽこ Heisei Tanuki Gassen Ponpoko), 1994 * Whisper of the Heart (耳をすませば Mimi o Sumaseba), 1995 * On Your Mark (オン・ユア・マーク On Yua Māku) * Princess Mononoke (もののけ姫 Mononoke Hime), 1997 * My Neighbors the Yamadas (ホーホケキョとなりの山田くん Hōhokekyo Tonari no Yamada-kun), 1999 * Shiki-Jitsu, 2000, Studio Kajino * Ghiblies, 2000, (TV short film) * Recess: School's Out, 2001, Disney Television Animation * Spirited Away (千と千尋の神隠し Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi), 2001 * The Cat Returns (猫の恩返し Neko no Ongaeshi) 2002 * Ghiblies Episode 2, 2002, (shown in theaters with The Cat Returns) * Howl's Moving Castle (ハウルの動く城 Hauru no Ugoku Shiro), 2004 * Innocence: Ghost in the Shell, 2004, Production I.G * Doredore no Uta, 2005 * Tales from Earthsea (ゲド戦記 Gedo Senki), 2006 * Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea (崖の上のポニョ Gake no Ue no Ponyo), 2008 * The Secret World of Arrietty (借りぐらしのアリエッティ Kari-gurashi no Arietti), 2010 * From Up on Poppy Hill (コクリコ坂から Kokuriko-zaka kara), 2011 * The Wind Rises (風立ちぬ Kaze Tachinu), 2013 * The Tale of Princess Kaguya (かぐや姫の物語 Kaguya-hime no Monogatari), 2013 * When Marnie Was There (思い出のマーニー Omoide no Marnie), 2014 Công bố sản xuất * GoShogun: The Time Étranger (戦国魔神ゴーショーグン 時の異邦人 Sengoku Majin Gōshōgun-ji no Kotokunibito), 1985 * Legend of the Galactic Heroes: My Conquest Is the Sea of Stars (銀河英雄伝説: わが征くは星の大海 Ginga Eiyū Densetsu: Waga Yuku wa Hoshi no Taikai) 1988 Liên kết sản xuất * Kiki's Delivery Service (魔女の宅急便 Majo no Takkyūbin), 1989 Hội đồng sản xuất * Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (風の谷のナウシカ, Kaze no Tani no Naushika), 1984, Topcraft * Castle in the Sky Laputa: The Castle in the Sky (天空の城ラピュタ, Tenkuu no Shiro Rapyuta), 1986 * Grave of the Fireflies -(火垂るの墓, Hotaru no Haka), 1988 * My Neighbor Totoro (となりのトトロ, Tonari no Totoro), 1988 Xuất hiện trong * Whisper of the Heart (1995) trong bạn của Shirou Nishi * Princess Mononoke (1997) * Killers: .50 Woman (2003)— trong nhà sản xuất Wicked * Tachiguishi-Retsuden (2006)—trong Hiyashi Tanuki no Masa ("Cold Badger Masa") Tài liệu tham khảo * ^ Jump up to:a b c Suzuki, Toshio (April 11, 2005). 映画道楽 Debauchery. National Diet Library (in Japanese) (Tokyo: Pia Corporation). pp. 60–69, 246–247. ISBN 978-4835615400. RetrievedJanuary 20, 2014. * Jump up^ "マンガ映画の魔術師 宮崎駿 冒険とロマンの世界" Magician, Hayao Miyazaki’s, World of Romance and Adventure. Animage (Tokyo: Tokuma Shoten) (38): 25. July 10, 1981. Retrieved November 27, 2013. * Jump up^ "Who's Who //". Nausicaa.net. Retrieved 2012-08-13. * Jump up^ Miyazaki, Hayao (July 31, 1996). "エロスの火花/高畑勲" Fireworks of Eros - By Takahata Isao. 出発点 Point. San Francisco: Viz Media. p. 460. ISBN 978-1-4215-0594-7. Retrieved December 16, 2013. * Jump up^ Kanō, Seiji (January 1, 2007) published March 31, 2006. 宮崎駿全書 Complete Miyazaki Hayao (in Japanese) (2nd ed.). Tokyo: Film Art Inc. pp. 180–185. ISBN 978-4-8459-0687-1. Retrieved January 4, 2014. * Jump up^ 「風の谷ナウシカ」(特典の内容) ジブリはこうして生まれた of the Valley of the Wind, Extras: The Birth Story Of Studio Ghibli (DVD Featurette (Narrated, dramatised re-enactments)) (in Japanese). * Tokyo: Buena Vista Home Entertainment Japan. November 19, 2003. Retrieved December 28, 2013. * Jump up^ 「風の谷ナウシカ」(特典の内容) ジブリはこうして生まれた of the Valley of the Wind, Extras: The Birth Story Of Studio Ghibli (DVD Featurette (Narrated, dramatised re-enactments)). London: Optimum Releasing. February 22, 2005. Retrieved December 28, 2013. * Jump up^ "Ghibli Co-Founder Toshio Suzuki Retires as Producer". Anime News Network. 9 March 2014. Retrieved 9 March 2014. * Jump up^ "Nominees; Animated Feature Film / The Wind Rises, Hayao Miyazaki and Toshio Suzuki". Oscar Go. January 2014. Retrieved January 26, 2014. * Jump up^ "Japanese Government Honors Ghibli's Suzuki, Voice Actress Nana Mizuki". Anime News Network. 14 March 2014. Retrieved 14 March 2014. Liên kết ngoài * Miyazaki Quote from Nausicaa.net (an extensive English language source on Ghibli's films and other related anime works.) * Toshio Suzuki at the Internet Movie Database * Toshio Suzuki (producer) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Tổng quan